


The Best Candy

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: seblainelove asked: Hi I love your fics so much ❤ I like this prompt “The scariest looking houses always give the best candy, it’s fact.”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Kudos: 15





	The Best Candy

“Kids aren’t going to come to our door if we deck it out all scary, Seb.” Blaine tells his husband of two years as they stroll through aisles of Spirit Halloween. They just moved to California after six years in New York, so it’s their first time having a proper house instead of an apartment, a place they can really decorate. Blaine wants to dress up the yard with orange and purple twinkle lights and light-up sparkly ghosts, but it seems Sebastian has a different idea.

“Sure, they will.” Sebastian replies, inspecting a large zombie decoration, complete with growling sound effects, “The scariest looking houses always give the best candy, it’s fact.” Sebastian says, waving his hand in front of the zombie, setting off the sound effects, “Every kid knows that. We’ll be overrun with the monsters.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, grabbing Sebastian’s hand and pulling him away from the yard displays and towards the twinkle lights, “First off, you’re more of a child than the trick-or-treaters.” Blaine says with a roll of his eyes, earning a laugh from Sebastian, “Second, you’re just saying that because you want to deck our house out in order to scare them all away.”

Sebastian shrugs his shoulders, “I mean the smart kids will still come to our door, because _it is_ true about scary houses having the best candy.” He pauses, scoffing and shaking his head at the pumpkin bulb lights in Blaine’s hand, “But if that also happens to scare over half of them away so we don’t have to deal with the little demons and can keep the candy for ourselves, well than that’s just a bonus.”

Blaine places the lights back on the shelf, sighing at his husband, “You are ridiculous.”

In the end, the compromise. They forgo the fog machine and the giant spiders, but Blaine lets Sebastian space faux gravestones and skeletons throughout the grass. Sebastian complains when Blaine places a jack-o-lantern with a toothy grin on the porch, a dissatisfied exclamation of, “that’ll never scare them,” but he leaves it up, even manages to light it most nights.

But come Halloween night, it doesn’t matter how the house is decorated because it rains. Few trick-or-treaters make it to their door, unwilling to battle the cold and wet for some candy. However, the few who do make the trek outside, raincoats over their costumes, have bags loaded up, and they are extra rewarded for their efforts at the Anderson-Smythe house with full size candy bars.

“I’m surprised you bought full-size candy,” Blaine chuckles, closing the door behind him after filling up a few trick-or-treat bags, “I expected you to buy a bag of whatever was cheapest when I told you to pick up the candy.”

From the living room sofa, Sebastian laughs, “Well, had it not rained, the kids brave enough to come to our door, would have earned it,” He starts, wrapping an arm around Blaine as the other man takes a seat beside him, “and with all this rain, I guess they earned it anyway.”

Blaine hums, snuggling under his husband’s arm, thinking about how the other man is a much bigger softy than he’ll ever admit.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
